


Undercover Love

by Queenxo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, FBI Agent Steve, First Kiss, First Time, Idiots in Love, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Danny, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: College doesn't seem like the place you would find a mafia at first glance, but it turns out to be the perfect cover. Blood chilling things occur on the small island run by an Italian mob. No one would even come to think a criminal psychology professor could be anything more than that. It certainly wouldn't cross anyone's mind what dark secrets professor Williams may be hiding. Not until one of the members of his gang makes a mistake that garners the interest of the FBI.Agent McGarrett is sent to find out the truth about the organized crime taking place on the island disguised as a college student. With many secrets hiding behind both of their masks, forbidden feelings bloom.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 50
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a new chaptered fic I am writing. Will post updates every Saturday. Please comment and let me know what you think!

Steven. J McGarrett's life is changed the moment he answers the shrill ring of his phone. Sweat rolls down his heat flushed chest, the wind catching on the streaks of dampness adorning his muscular torso the chill of the breeze, providing a much-needed break from the blistering heat. Steve walks away from the busy energy of the Spanish naval base, where he is currently stationed. "McGarrett." He barks, finally answering the phone. 

There is an extended moment of silence on the other end, an uneasiness settling over Steve as he waits for the caller to speak. "Hello, Steven McGarrett this is Sargent. Duke Lukela with the Honolulu police department." The Sargent responds, his voice weary and weathered. 

Steve's intelligent mind thinking of possible reasons the Captain of the Honolulu police department could have for calling him. However, he finds himself at a loss. "How can I help you, Captain?" He questions his voice laced with an unwelcome amount of uncertainty and concern. 

Sargent. Duke Lukela draws in a deep, shaky breath as he readies himself to reply. " It is with regret that I must inform you that late last night your father, Detective John McGarrett, was shot in the line of duty and was unfortunately pronounced dead on arrival." Lukela finishes his voice steady and professionally detached; however, after many years of reading people, Steve finds that however hidden it may appear he can still detect the subtle waver of grief in the older man's tone. 

Steve stands stock still his exhales turning from slow and steady breaths to harsh puffs of hot air as he struggles to digest the information relayed to him. "What happened?" He queries voice cracking with sorrow as eyes ablaze with unshed tears threatening to spill. He examines his insignificant amount of memories of the man desperately trying to figure out how this could have happened. His father was one of the finest detectives Honolulu police department had. The man lived off the grid, his house registered under a false name, only use burner phones he wasn't an unchallenging hit, besides his work on the force he was a ghost. His deep jade green eyes narrow in thought as he attempts to piece together the slew of contradicting information laid before him. 

His thoughts are interrupted as he is brought back to reality by the police Captain on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry, but I am unable to disclose details at this time as this is still an ongoing investigation." Steve nods, although the other man is unable to see him. Steve begins to anxiously pace the secluded room he escaped to for privacy, trying to figure out where he goes from here. Does he go back to his home on O' ahu? As far as Steve is aware, there is no one else capable of getting his fathers affairs in order. It's not like he can entrust the task to his sister Mary, hell he didn't even have the slightest clue how to get in contact with Mary. Mary had always been a wild card. She caused trouble everywhere she went, Steve hadn't heard from her in years, and he doubted he would hear from her now.

"Okay, thank you for informing me I will return to O' ahu. Please let me know if I can be of assistance." Swiftly ending the call, Steve strides determinedly to the office of his commanding officer, the man who trained him, Luitenant Joe White. Once he arrives in the sizeable office of Luitenant White, he implores the man to place him in the reserves. He asks to be placed on an immediate flight to Honolulu national airport, informing his Luitenant of his fathers passing. Luitenant white being an old friend of John McGarrett felt the pain of losing the man. Without pause, Luitenant White grants his request promptly sending him on his way to the landing strip where he will be transported from the base to Honolulu. 

Steve sits wringing his hands anxiously, finding a calming sense of security in the unceasing hum of the jets engine. He stares blankly ahead his eyes fixed on the feathery soft-looking clouds passing below him, he gazes unseeingly as the vibrant shadow speckled azure blue sky slips away below him. For the first time since his earlier phone call, Steve allows himself time to begin methodically assessing his thoughts. The task seeming impossible as he tries to work his way through the disarray of his confused mind. 

The first thought he finds crossing his mind is as heart-wrenchingly sad as it is straight forward his father, the man who raised him is, in fact, dead. The man he knew was a cold, emotionally detached detective whose work was commonly more vital to him than his family. The last time he saw John McGarrett was shortly after his mothers funeral, he was fifteen at the time. She had been killed in a hit and run incident. Instead, of consoling and comforting his two reasonably young and devastated children, he threw himself fruitlessly into his work, attempting to ascertain the identity of the driver responsible for her death. 

Now the man Steve knew was a man who had been in an innumerable amount of dangerous and customarily life-threatening situations. Steve was more aware then most that eventually yes he would lose his father, and although the news of his fathers passing is heart-rending, he finds himself rather disconcerted over the kind of person that could take down John McGarrett. Before becoming a detective for Honolulu police department, John McGarrett was a highly decorated Navy Seal. He advanced through the ranks undergoing some of the most physically demanding, ruthless and mentally exhausting military training ever documented. With that in mind, Steve knows no ordinary man would have the capability to take his father down. Now that begs the question just what kind of a man was he dealing with. 

The jet touches down on the long expanse of the asphalt-covered runway of the Honolulu national airport, Steve is instantaneously awoken from his torturous nightmares a cold sweat covering his body as he tries to rid himself of the horrors he has witnessed. Departing the plane, Steve finds his heavily fatigued body now unsheltered from the blazing heat of the late afternoon Hawaiin sun, McGarrett makes a hasty retreat to exit the runway. 

As he takes a moment to compose himself and acclimate to his new surroundings, he hears heavy, fast-paced footsteps approaching from his right. Squinting directly into the intense beam of sunlight he catches the incomprehensible shadowed silhouette of what appears to be an impeccably dressed male. The man holds himself in a manner which steve associates with law enforcement. Steve is aware his skill set is highly sought after, there are not many people with his specialist training. Previous experience leads him to believe the man approaching is tasked with a formal request. However, that does little to dissipate the anger bubbling inside him. He came back to O'ahu to burry his father, he was not looking to get involved in any ongoing cases. 

The stature of the man standing before him is not dissimilar to that of his own body. However, the other many does have a couple extra inches of height, and instead of his sandy brown locks and jade green eyes, the man before him has dark, dull brown eyes and well-tamed jet black locks, deep purple bruising below his weary eyes. Although Steve finds his interest piqued by the man and what request he may have. That does not dissuade him from levelling the man with an icy glare, lips pressed tight into a solid line advertising his displeasure over the circumstances. "Steve McGarrett?" The man questions cocking one well-groomed eyebrow. 

McGarrett nods his assent gesturing impatiently for the man to continue. " My name is Adam Noshimuri, and I am here on behalf of the FBI crime syndicate task force." The man states pausing to ensure what he is saying is not falling on deaf ears. Steve once again simply nods to the man not wishing to bare his emotions to the stranger just yet. Catching on to the fact that McGarrett would not be responding to him adam presses on swiftly. " This division has been specially created to track and bring down major crime families. We have reviewed your impressive resume and in light of your fathers recent passing at what we suspect to be the hand of none other than Daniel Williams we would like to offer you the job as head of this new task force." Adam finishes with a solemn smile. 

Steve's face hardens as his previously bright eyes darken, their colour becoming similar to the ocean during a storm. "What could this guy possibly have to do with my father?" he asks unwavering in his anger. Steve struggles to place the name Daniel Williams, reasonably sure this is his first time hearing the name. He desperately searches his memories in a futile effort to produce any type of connection between Williams and his father. Drawing up empty, he sighs in resignation. 

Adam holds firm under the stormy gaze of the navy seal. "It is believed that your father was murdered by Danny Williams, head of the Williams family mafia. However, we are still unsure as to the reason why," he states calmly. Steves mulls the information over. He knows the only reasonable answer to the job offer would be to say yes. At least if he accepts the offered job, he would be able to investigate his father's death, something about it still not sitting right with him. 

Murmuring curses under his breath, wishing just for once his life could be simple. Even in death, his father can't make his life easy. "I will accept your offer to run the task force. However, I refuse to do anything until I have at least showered." Steve answers curtly motioning for Agent Noshimuri to lead the way trailing behind him at a sedate pace. 

When arriving at the task force headquarters, Steve exhales in relief as he takes in his surroundings. Happy to be somewhere familiar. A soft smile crossing his face as he looks around at the high tech computer screens gracing the wall of the room, the large solid dark wood table in the middle of the room with identical chairs filling each side of the large table. 

Steve watches as Adam enters the room a short female, with a red pixie cut at his side. "Luitenant commander, I'm glad you made it." Steve nods in acknowledgement, waiting for the man to introduce the female. "With me is special agent Jenna Kaye, she will work as our information analyst." Jenna steps forward offering out a hand to shake. Steve takes her hand, shaking it firmly as he stares her down, something about the woman putting him on edge. 

"Commander, Adam, please take a seat, and we will get started," she states gesturing towards the chairs surrounding the table. She pulls up multiple pictures of a man. The man before him is short he can't be more than 5'5 steve surmises. Steve can see the outline of a well-muscled chest through the baby blue button-up shirt the man in the pictures is wearing. his blonde hair styled immaculately, suit jacket thrown haphazardly over a powerful forearm. Lastly, Steve notices the way the man's tight black slacks show off his deliciously toned legs and plump backside. Steve's mouth waters as his mind's filled with fantasies of the blonde man below him. 

The sound of Agent Kayes voice startles Steve out of his thoughts. "The man on the screen before you is Daniel Williams, also known as Danny Williams. Danny Williams was one of the best detectives within the new jersey police department." Jenna pauses, pulling up more photos of the man none of them particularly suspicious. Steve wrestles with the morality of being attracted to a criminal. "Danny Williams has 87 solved homicides under his belt, he was an extremely talented detective. Before joining the police force, he excelled in the academy. His skill in hand to hand combat unrivalled. As well as this, his firearm training sheets show the man to be a superior shot who never misses a target, whether it be still or moving." Steve struggles to digest the information. What causes a skilled, hardworking detective like Danny Williams to not only become involved in the mob but to become the leader. Agent Kaye pushes a file across the table to steve, as he looks through the content he realises it is the case they have been building against the man in question. His mouth parts in disbelief over some of the genuinely atrocious crimes this man has committed. 

Agent Kaye sits down As Agent Noshimuri stands "we have reason to believe that Danny Williams is behind the murder of your father. the bullet we recovered matches a murder linked to Danny Williams back in Newark, New Jersey." Adam finishes looking to steve for a comment. 

"if you know he was responsible for both murders, why has he not been arrested?" Adam chuckles, although Steve struggles to find what part of this may be construed as funny. 

Adam shakes his head an empty smile on his face. " He is not in jail because there is no evidence linking Williams to any of the crimes we suspect him off. The man is good." Adam pauses sharing an indecipherable look with Agent Kaye. "That is where you come in Commander. We are going to be sending you to the college Willams is teaching at. We are putting you undercover on one of his courses, and you are going to get close to him and dig into his life. we need evidence, and it will be up to you to find it." Steve sits slack-jawed. He has done countless information recovery ops, but undercover work is something he has never done. "go home, get some sleep, here is everything you need on Williams as well as the books for his course. your first class is tomorrow at 9am don't be late steve call us with updates." The order breaking Steve out of his thoughts. 

"I thought I was the head of the task force?" Steve questions confused Adam places a reassuring hand on Steve's shoulder. 

Jenna stands " We need to get you up to date, and on the mission, from here you will call the shots, and you will be expected to contact us with orders. Good night commander. we are a phone call away when needed." She bows her head slightly before exiting the room leaving the two men behind. With a small nod to each other, the men leave the room going their separate way for now.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One's ending has been rewritten, please go back and read it to make sure you don't miss anything. Thank you please comment and let me know what you think and any ideas you would like to see added into the story.

Danny Williams paced the floor of his office, turbulently. He couldn't swallow the fact that someone in his family, someone he trusted would betray him like this, is responsible for bringing the police to his doorstep. Danny built his family from the ground up, the people working for him, they came from nothing, its thanks to him they have anything. Danny provided the members of his family with love, protection, money and stable above-board jobs, and yet someone he counted on has done him dirty like this. 

Williams picks up his Glock 30 handgun and slides it into his shoulder holster before adjusting his Maserin Myrmillo 960 combat knife, ensuring it is well hidden in its place tucked tightly against his hip. Once Danny has adjusted everything into his favoured positions, he shrugs on his custom-tailored deep navy blue suit jacket before proceeding to storm out of his office. 

Danny strolls around the concealed compound, trying to locate the cousins, they are not only his most trusted family members, but they are his closest friends and his hardest workers. First, he finds his underboss Chin Ho Kelly, signalling wordlessly for the man to follow him. Chin putting up no protest as he sees the calm look of fury settled on his bosses face. Along the path to the briefing room, they pick up the number one hitwoman Kono Kalakaua. Now with the two cousins beside him, they enter the briefing room to begin figuring out which member of their family has betrayed them.

Once the three of them have settled themselves into their seats, Danny calls for their resident technical expert and hacker to join them. Williams sits observing the cousins as the exchange idle small talk as they await the arrival of Adam Charles the most talented hacker this side of the equator. Danny snatched the younger man up not long after arresting him for hacking into local ATM's and speaking with the judge for him. Adam was well on his way to being enrolled at MIT, and unfortunately got caught up with the wrong people these people were only interested in using adam for his skills. However, Danny was quick to sweep in a take the younger man under his wing resulting in him being welcomed unquestioningly into the folds of the Williams families inner circle. 

The way Adam glides into the room serenely is Danny's first hint as to how high the younger man is. The second clue Danny picks up on is the bloodshot eyes and lastly the way the man drags out his words while exchanging pleasantries with the cousins. Danny stands approaching the younger man slowly "Toast." He nods his head once to accompany the greeting. 

Toast throws his arms around the boss his hold firm but not constricting as he embraces the man. "Hey, Jersey." The younger man greets fondly; Toast has never seen Danny as the fearless, hardened criminal and bloodthirsty killer unlike most of his underlings. Instead, Toast seemed to see him as a parental figure. He tightened the embrace before releasing and walking back to the table, gesturing for everyone to sit.

Danny looked around the room a calculating light in his eyes, taking in the thee associates sat before him. Chin Ho Kelly, a leanly built man he like his cousin is a native to the island, he plays the role of Danny's underboss Chin Ho is Danny's closest friend and most trusted advisor. Sat to his right is Kono Kalakaua, Kono is the best markswoman on the island and has specialist training in the use of sniper rifles and hand to hand combat. She plays the role of Danny's go-to hitwoman. Lastly on Chin's left rests Adam Charles, otherwise known as Toast, Toast is talented and dedicated. Within the family, he is most commonly known to be the kid brother within the Williams mafia, and his role entails hacking into law enforcement records for case files and other files that may be of use. 

Danny places his hand's palm side down on the table in front of him before turning to look at Toast. "I want everything you can find on Victor Hesse. I want to know where he lives; I want to know who his family are." Danny pauses eyes fixing on the table in a futile attempt to control his anger. "GET ME EVERYTHING!" He yells slamming his palms down onto the table as the anger he feels towards this man consumes him. Toast nods, his hands are flying across the keyboard as he gathers all the information on Hesse. 

Turning his attention from Toast to Kono and Chin, he levels them a furious glare. "what do you need bossman?" Kono asks, causing Danny to crack a small smile through his righteous fury. Joking nickname aside he can see that Kono is just as angry. Gazing between the two cousins, Danny tries to begin formulating a plan to take Hesse down.

Danny's eyes turn cold and detached their shade of icy blues becoming dark and stormy. "I want him dead, but first I want to know on whose orders he was working. Then we are going to make an example out of him." Danny pauses briefly smiling before continuing. " A warning if you will," he states a maniacal edge to his voice. 

"I've got him, boss." Toast states turning the laptop around so that Danny can check the information. Putting Hesse's location into his phone's GPS, he stands. 

Danny pauses hand on the door handle "Chin, Kono you have fifteen minutes then I want you in the garage suited up ready to go. Are we clear?" Danny commands his body, taut with tension. 

The cousins stand "yes, boss." They both state moving to follow Danny out of the room, leaving Toast to pack up his laptop and see himself out of the briefing room. 

Danny makes his way to the garage his gun and combat knife already on his person. He grabs the keys to his sleek silver Camaro before leaning himself against the hood of the car. While waiting for the cousins to arrive, Danny goes over the plan of attack. Usually, Danny would leave this kind of thing down to his employees, but this was a personal attack and therefore requires him to take care of the problem personally. 

Chin and Kono stand with firm hands on each of Hesse's shoulders, ensuring the man does not attempt escaping. Their strong silent presence behind the man is intimidating. They stand rigid, their unmoving faces firm and coldly detached. Danny perches on the end of the cold metal of the table behind him towering over Victor where he sits on the stainless steel chair. Danny slides his gun smoothly from where its held in its holster, tapping it threateningly against the ridge of Hesse's Chin. " Now Victor, you are going to tell me exactly what I want to know or this could prove to be very painful for you," Danny states menacingly, his words leaving no room for argument. 

Victor nods "what would you like to know Williams?" Hesse spits the words out vilely. Danny merely smirks at the man. Pathetic. There he sits in front of Danny talking to him as if he doesn't currently hold his life in his hands. 

Danny laugh is cold as it leaves him "what I want to know is who ordered the hit on John McGarrett?" Victor smiles before shrugging his shoulders underneath the firm grip of Kono and Chin's hands. "you don't know?" he repeats, smirking up at Kono and Chin. "did you hear that guy's? He says he doesn't know." the cousins don't respond merely tighten their grip on Hesse. Danny stands up holding his gun by the barrel and slamming the butt of the weapon into the side of Hesse's face. One of his sizeable, firm, combat calloused hands grips the underside of Hesse's Chin forcing the man to face him. "Are you going to make me ask again?" He asks calmly. Hesse's only response is to merely spit his blood filled saliva in Danny's face, smiling up at the man. 

Danny pulls a handkerchief from his suit jackets top pocket and makes quick work of cleaning the blood and saliva from his face. Sliding his combat knife from its sheath, he slices through the air implanting the blade into the meat of Hesse's thigh. The man writhes and screams out in agony. "what was that?" he asks, smiling down at the man. Hesse just groans shaking his head. Placing his palm atop the knife, he uses minimal strength to dig the blade in deeper twisting as he pushes down. Once satisfied he lands one more blow to the mans this time with his fist, hearing the bone in his nose snap as his knuckles collide with it. 

Hesse pleads sobbing "it was Wo Fat I'm sorry. Please stop, please." The man cries out as Danny removes the blade from his leg. His body is sagging with relief as Danny begins to walk away. 

Deal with him; I have work in the morning. Danny states as he makes his exit. As he is climbing inside his car, he relaxes for the first time since becoming aware of the hit on john McGarrett. John McGarrett was a well-loved cop, and there is no doubt in Danny's mind that someone will retaliate but currently can't find it in himself to care about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Hope everyone enjoys.

Steve arrived at the college two hours early in the hopes of professor Williams not having arrived yet. The halls are empty; he walks the corridors eyes glued to the map in his hands as he tries to find his way to the professor's office. Difficulty sleeping the previous night led steve to have the brilliant idea of searching Williams' office in the hopes that he might find evidence that could prove useful in the process of putting the mob boss behind bars. 

Steve looked up checking the nameplate, gaining reassurance that he was in the right place. He tugged the handle testing whether he would have to pick the lock. One tug of the handle had him pulling out a lock picking kit from the backpack slung over his right shoulder. He threw cautious glances to either side of him checking he was alone before crouching down and making quick work of unlocking the door. 

The inside of the small office shrouded in darkness due to the early hour. Forgoing turning the light on to avoid attracting any unwanted attention to the office steve pulled a torch from its snug confinement within his skin-tight black jeans. Casting the flashlight downward steve began his search with the man's desk. 

A lone picture stood, sliver frame glinting as the torchlight caught it, the figure was of a young girl no more than ten, olive skin and sandy brown hair paired with ocean blue eyes, in the picture with her was Danny Williams his arms wrapped around her small figure, as he perched behind her. Both their eyes alight with happiness. Figuring that it must be the man's daughter, Steve placed the frame back where he retrieved it. 

Moving to open the desks, he did this slowly wanting to keep the noise level low, inside the top draw he found an array of markers, pens and pencils, nothing unusual for a professor to have in his possession. The second draw was a mess of paperwork upon closer inspection; they appeared to be graded papers. Moving on to the last drawer in disappointment, Steve found the draw littered with a mix of empty cigarette cartons and lighters. Hiding amongst the other stuff was a large unsuspecting metal tin. Inside he found the professor's police badge, nestled alongside the man's emblem was what steve recognised to be a medal of honour. Steve stared in shock as he continued to dig through the metal tin. Lastly, Steve's eyes caught on a time-worn piece of paper. A letter which purpose was to confirm Danny's honourable discharge from his service with the Marine Corps. The message was claiming medical emergency as the reason for release from service.

The Marine Corps is one of the most elite fighting forces in the U.S. the percentage of applicants successful in becoming apart of the Marine Corps is on par with that of The Navy Seals. Much like the Seals, the training within the Corps is gruelling and supremely challenging. Knowing the man he was investigating was a part of the Marine Corps sent a shiver of concern down his spine. Steve hastily packed away the contents of the tin before placing it back amongst the mess of cigarettes, ensuring the room was as he found it before attempting to exit. 

Danny makes his way to his office at a sedate pace still having over an hour before his first class of the day. As he walks, he goes over his lesson plans for the day. While checking his emails earlier that morning, he saw an email from the Dean of admissions notifying him that a new student would be joining his class. It was rather unusual for students to join courses this late into the semester. Not to mention the fact that his courses on abnormal psychology and criminal psychology weren't overly popular. Danny often heard that people found his sessions to be arduous, and despite his vibrant personality, he was not a teacher that allowed the students to walk over him. Only two per cent of students would pass his courses. 

Reaching to unlock his office door the substantial form of a man barrels into his own, the momentum causing him to lose his footing. Coffee spilling over his chest, the steaming beverage sure to leave a significant red blemish on the pale skin of his torso as the liquid scolds his skin. The paperwork tucked tightly under his arm, scattering to the ground as he begins his descent toward the hard linoleum flooring of the hallway. Before he slams to the floor, a secure forearm encases his waist, and he finds himself tugged effortlessly against the muscular chest of the man that had knocked him over. The arm wrapped snuggly around his waist made up of corded muscle; Danny felt his mouth begin to water over the strength displayed in those arms. Crystal blue eyes locking onto the jade green ones of the man towering above him. 

Placing the palms of his hands firmly against the larger man's chest as he rights himself. Danny's gaze falls to the floor, taking in the mess of his coffee and papers as he regains his composure, clearing any inappropriate thoughts from his mind. As he once again begins to think clearly, he realises the man that knocked into him was exiting his office. Danny looks up at the taller man. "why were you in my office?" he asks eyeing the man suspiciously. Steve swallows his mind nervously running a mile a minute to come up with a reason. 

Steves eyes shamelessly rake the professor's body hungrily, his pupils dilating as he takes in the picture before him. The man's coffee-stained shirt is clinging to him like a second skin, showing off the curve of the man's torso. The sharp ridges of the man's well-muscled chest now visible through the shirt. Steve finds himself transfixed by the mand flushed face and dishevelled golden lock that fall across his forehead. " I was looking for you professor. When I arrived the door was open, so I thought you were in there." tongue darting out to wet his chapped lips " I'm a sorry professor." he continues coyly playing the part of nervous student easily. 

Danny releases a put upon sigh "follow me then..." he pauses realising he doesn't even know the other man's name. stepping ahead of the man hand on the door handle, he faces the taller man. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name," Danny states, pushing his way into the office without turning back to see if the other was following. 

"My name is Steve Maddison sir; the receptionist told me to speak with you before class to arrange a meeting to catch up on the course materials I've missed," Steve says not missing a beat. His words confident, however, his brain in turmoil over the curious man before him. 

Willams nods the coffee on his torso now cooled and sticky where it lays splattered over his chest. He grimaces at the feeling of the cooling liquid coating his skin. " I see, I'll be right with you just let me change my shirt," Danny states already making his way into the small bathroom attached to his office. He slips on a fresh, crisp white button-up leaving the top two buttons undone exposing a small tuft of the blonde hair adorning his chest. Running shaky hands through his hair in an attempt to tame his unruly main Danny feels unsettled over his whirlwind thoughts. 

Danny had barely known the other man a few minutes, and already his mind was a mess of inappropriate images of Steves body pressed firmly to his, rough hands gripping his hips punishingly. Danny shakes himself from the fantasy filling his mind, the reminder the Steve is a student feeling like a bucket of ice water poured over him.

Rolling the cuffs of his shirt sleeves up as he takes a seat behind his desk, facing Steve as he begins to speak. " Okay Mr Maddison I am all yours, how can I help?" Danny asks, smiling at the man sat before him.

Steve pulls his plump bottom lip between his teeth biting down hard to avoid asking the smaller man to bend over the desk for him. Steve clears his throat gaze, meeting that of the professors. " I need some help getting up to date with the course materials." 

Danny nods slowly thinking of ways he can help, mentally scanning through his schedule, trying to figure out whether he has the time to tutor Steve or if he should suggest another student. Taking another look over the man sat before him, he makes his decision. " I can offer tutoring sessions. In Saturdays and Thursdays do those dates work for you?" Danny asks body thrumming with tension. He feels drawn to Steve for a reason unbeknown to him. It was easy to see that he was attracted to the student. However, there is something in his gut that says there is more to steve then what he is seeing. The mystery of the man before him is enticing; this alone was coercing him into wanting to spend more time with the other man. 

Steve nods his acceptance, Danny figures the tutoring will be best at his private house. The office is too cramped for them to study comfortably and the compound has too many prying eyes in addition to the fact it is an unsuitable place to bring anyone not directly related to their business. Writing down his address on a sliver of paper and sliding it across the desk to rest before Steve. "I will see you at this address. Be there at 10 am on Saturdays and 5 pm on Thursdays. We will start this Thursday. Do not be late." Steve hears the unmistakable firmness in his voice. He is a man used to being in charge. 

Once out of the room, Steve presses his back roughly against the wall, joined to the office door. He drags in a ragged breath, one calloused palm rubbing his face in frustration. Everything that's known about Danny Williams contradicting with the man Steve just met. Sighing heavily he resigns himself to the fact that this wasn't going to be the easy case he assumed it would. Levering himself up from his perch against the wall, he makes his way to class. Unaware of his professor's eyes watching his every move calculatingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve lays in bed after jolting awake in fear. His heart pounds, blood rushing in his ears as he rakes a firm hand over his fatigued face. Tonight's nightmare had been particularly unpleasant. His nights usually filled with watching as friends lose their lives in war-torn countries had become normal to him, but lately, the scenes making up his night terrors have been torturous. 

Steve climbs from his depressingly small single bed, looking around the barren room he is residing. Concluding that sleep won't find him tonight steve resolves to make his way to the gym he saw down the street earlier in the day. Steve wants nothing more than to physically exhaust his body, feel the burn of well-used muscles. The feeling reminded him of his seal training. The only easy day was yesterday; he repeats the seal team mantra in his head, reminding himself of how to carry on despite all the suffering his life has inflicted on him.

Getting dressed into a pair of snug grey sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie Steve looks at the clock noting that its 2:00 am. he hastily makes his way to the gym hoping he can remember the path in the black of the early hour. The gentle breeze a welcome feeling after days of scorching Hawaiian sun. While walking the short distance to the gym, he finds his thoughts straying to Danny. Remembering the way the man commands respect from his students without words. The man was a vibrant ball of energy. He is kind and gentle but also firm. Steve can't help but find himself intrigued by the man. Images of the sensual curve of the blonde's lips, the muscular chest interspersed with thick, wiry golden hairs Steve feels his body beginning to take an interest. 

He sighs in frustration over his unpure thoughts. Danny Williams is a criminal. A criminal who the FBI suspected of having murdered his father. Steve is here to work; this is no different from any other job he has worked. He is here to gain enough intel to lock the man up. What Steve is not here for is to lust over the man. He should not want to trace the lines of Danny's body or see what it takes for the man to release his tight iron control. 

Once inside the gym he quickly pays the receptionist for a monthly membership. Wishful thinking leading him to believe the case will be over and Danny Williams will be behind bars by the time the pass has run out. Gym card in hand he makes a beeline for the punching bag. Steve sat down on a lone bench, McGarrett places his heavy duffle bag by his feet, quickly locating his hand wraps in the dark bag. "You know its bad luck to do that yourself." A familiar voice startles Steve, he groans audibly. He was here attempting to push thoughts of the man from his mind, not spend more time in his presence. 

Hanging his head, he shakes it in angry amusement a hysterical giggle trying to force its way from his mouth. "Well Professor, I don't see anyone else here to do it for me," Steve states unsuccessfully trying to hide the annoyance in his tone. Danny fixes steve with a look of confusion. Danny had been a detective for eight years; he can easily sense the irritation in the other man's voice. He can see the tense way he is holding his body. The way his eyes shine with anger and frustration. Danny has run to the gym on many occasions trying to wear his body down, hoping for a clear mind.

Danny sits down beside steve motioning for him to place his hands into Danny's palms. "Here, I'll do it," Danny says gently, Steve knows that Danny can see clear as day why he is at the gym. It shouldn't surprise him that a criminal like Danny Williams would flee to the gym to get his frustration out. Steve nods his thanks watching as the corners of the smaller man's mouth turn up softly at the edges. He was suddenly feeling the overwhelming urge to lean forward the minimal length between them and blanket the man's lips with his own. 

Holding Steves hands in his while wrapping them tightly to avoid the man doing any harm to himself, Danny feels eyes on him, causing him to look up briefly. What he sees is steves guard down for the first time since they met. Danny can see the mixture of confusion and fondness as steve watches his hands work. He can feel more than see as steves warm body inches closer to his. Clearing his throat nervously Danny tightens the last velcro strap harsher than necessary before hastily moving to stand beside the bench. 

Danny has been teaching for several years now and never has he found a student alluring in the way he does Steve. His marriage imploded seven years ago and not once has felt the urge to be in the arms of another. Steve is attractive, but it's more than that, the man he sees before him is a man in pain. A man wronged by the world and just trying to survive and as unwelcome as the thought is Danny wants to help steve stop surviving and start living. "Well come on than pretty boy, impress me." Danny teases, throwing a playful wink in his direction. 

Steve rises from the bench his eyes gleaming challengingly as his eyes meet Dannys. "I will if you will Professor Williams," Steve smirks, watching the blonde man's eyes become alight with fire. 

Danny scoffs in amusement " and what exactly makes you think I know how to spar?" Danny questions his voice wavering with uncertainty. The thought of being that close to Steve in such a physically charged way, putting him on edge. He watches closely as Steve steps into his space easily towering over him. 

Steve smiles goofily down at him before swiftly picking the man up and throwing him ungracefully over his shoulder. Danny squawks in outrage as he Steve hauls him into the fighting ring. Back on his feet and standing steady on his feet, Danny pierces steve with a glare. "What the hell was that?" Danny questions angrily; it had been a long time since anyone had dared to touch him in such a way. He finds himself both enraged and content. Williams never realised that he wanted to have someone in his life that wouldn't treat him as if he is someone to be feared. Danny finds himself unnerved over the fact that no matter how angry the action made him, he still has no desire to hurt steve. 

Steve knew it was stupid to antagonise the mob boss, but he found that he just couldn't resist. Facing the man's wrath was worth it if it meant he got to see the flustered look of rage on the man's face, as he violently combed his hands through his hair. "You look cute like this Professor." Steve teases, winding the man up. Danny didn't need to know it was true. 

Danny nodded, resolutely spreading his legs, performing a couple of soft bounces in quick succession to loosen up his stance. Before motioning tauntingly with two of his dainty fingers for Steve to come closer. Steve follows the wordless instruction readying himself for the fight. 

Without a moments notice a massive fist comes flying at his stomach, Danny's strength pulled back enough only to cause a jolt of shock rather than the searing pain he is no doubt capable. Before steve can recover a poised leg hooking around his right ankle, tugging him to the ground. Steve stares up at the man in wonder. He knew that the marine corps were widely unrivalled in their hand to hand combat skill, but even years after his training, Danny was a machine. 

Taking Danny's hand, steve allows the man to pull him up. Once up the two men begin to circle each other, both crouched low ready to strike. Danny throws a fist up aimed for Steves jaw which the man quickly catches now that he knows what to expect. With the other man's fist encased in his hand, he twists the offending part turning Danny so that his arm is behind his back, the mans back coming to press flush against steves torso as he holds the smaller man their. 

Danny's breaths are coming out in pants from the exertion as he struggles to pull his arm from the steely grip. Steve gasps as a mess of blonde hair slams into his face. Steve can feel the bruising already forming. Steve finds himself relieved he hasn't had to bare the brunt of Danny Williams at full strength. Danny smiles up at him; his eyes dancing with a joy similar to steves own. 

Steves arm darts out, capturing the blonde around his sinfully curved waist, Danny's hand manoeuvring up to wrap expert fingers around Steves's throat. Their faces mere inches from each other never breaking eye contact Danny kicks steves feet apart knocking him to the ground. Steve tightens his hold on Danny sending the man careening to the padded floor of the cage with him. Steve rolls them until his body sits firm atop Danny effectively pinning the other man. They pause, their gazes meet with a similar intense heat burning them. 

Danny gently taps Steves thigh, signalling the end of the sparring match. Danny accepts the defeat his mind too cluttered to attempt to carry on. Steves gets up, offering his hand to the man. Danny takes the hand realisation that steve just got the best of him in a fight despite his expert training.

Danny can feel questions niggling away at him, Danny curiosity getting the better of him. "who are you?" Danny asks suspicion clear in his voice. The euphoria of a good fight long gone, now overtaken with the feeling of being deceived. 

Steve rakes a shaky hand over his face. "do you want to discuss this here?" Steve asks, gearing himself up for an argument. He watches as the man in front of him, deflates his anger still brimming in his eyes. Danny shakes his head, knowing no matter how badly he wants to demand answers now is not the time. 

"okay I have your address for our tutoring session so I will meet you there tomorrow morning okay?" steve asks in hopes of appeasing the man. Danny chuckles. If Steve hadn't been so intuned to the other mans every breath, he wouldn't have noticed it. 

Danny quirks up an eyebrow looking at steve in amusement. " are you that dumb?" Danny questions his voice full of laughter. Steve shakes his head, incredulously. He grabs Danny by the throat pinning the man to the metal wire of the cage. Danny doesn't bother to fight back, knowing that if he wanted to get free, he could. 

Steve feels unnerved over the fact that Danny would just allow him to hold the man in such a threatening way. " you want to know who I am then you will be at yours tomorrow ten am." steve spits anger bubbling to the surface. Danny is getting under his skin in an unfamiliar way. Steve pushes the man, backwards into the stiff wiring harshly as he steps away. 

"Steve," Danny calls to get the mans attention, Steve pauses from making an exit turning to face the man. Before Steve can react, Danny's fist connects with the side of his jaw, the force knocking his head to the side. pain setting fire to his nerves as it radiates through his jaw. "Don't you ever do that again," Danny states the threat clear in his voice. 

Steve smiles, spitting the blood that pooled in his mouth onto the floor. "you don't scare me, Williams." Steve states, unflinchingly as he turns to walk away. 

Picking up his duffle bag from the bench, he had previously sat. He throws it over his shoulder, exiting the gym. He stands for a moment allowing the fresh air to wash over him. his hand coming up to cup the soreness of his jaw. He begins his walk home. Sleep finally feeling less elusive after the physically and mentally draining gym session.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be their first tutoring session.

Danny has been pacing the floor of his bedroom for hours unable to sit still. The plush jet black carpet is beginning to wear thin beneath his unceasing movements. He has been struggling to quiet his mind since his revelation during his intense sparring match with steve. his mind a chaotic mess of thoughts. The only inclination Danny has as to the time is the soft early morning light beginning to bleed through the gaps in his deep burgundy blackout curtains. 

He slides the curtains open, taking in the area surrounding his house. He watches as birds flock past his window, enjoying the coolness of the Hawaiian morning. The sun is slowly rising over his garden, casting gentle shadows. The grass was browning slightly from the suns constant sweltering heat beating down on it. It had been a week since the last rainfall. 

It was during unbearable Hawaiian summers like these that Danny missed home the most. He knew that Newark wasn't especially appealing nor was the weather particularly pleasant, but to him, it was home. The awful weather, the rude people and the dirty streets. They were his comfort.

He didn't regret moving to Hawaii; he would follow his little girl to the ends of the earth. Truth is the fact that he got partial custody of Grace was the only thing that made his life on this hellhole of an island bearable. Danny hated the weather; it was much too hot. He hated the beach, the water dangerous, and the sand uncomfortable. Lastly, the cherry on top was that he couldn't even begin to fathom why everyone here insisted on putting pineapple on their pizza. 

Being raised in New Jersey by an Italian family, meant that Danny, like any other full-blooded Italian, loved his food. To him and his, food was sacred. In his house, growing up cooking was a time when the whole family gathered in the kitchen laughing and enjoying each others company before sitting down to enjoy a beautifully prepared meal. Growing up, his mother had always said that a meal without love was no meal at all. To this day, he still believed those words wholeheartedly.

Danny missed his family. Their loss like a dark hole in his heart that was unfillable. He had Grace, but she occupied another purer part of his heart. He often wondered if the hurt would ever cease. If the images would ever leave or if they were destined to forever be burnt into his mind. He always found himself desperately wishing they had been around to watch Grace grow. Every happy moment in his life, they were marred by the crushing disappointment that his family was not there to share in these moments.

Danny still remembers returning home after his discharge from the Marine Corps. He remembers his father informing him of their financial troubles, telling him that they had, had no choice but to take a loan from the O'Sullivan's. The O'Sullivans had been formidable and infamous. They were known to be one of the most blood-thirsty and ruthless mafia families on the East Coast. They were cruel. 

April 25th 2010, his life had been destroyed. Even now ten years later, the memories were as fresh as they had been that day. When the memories came to him in flashes, it often felt like maybe he had never left, perhaps he was still stuck there. 

His day had been boringly monotonous until it came time to return home after his shift. Upon arriving home, the first thing that greeted him was an eery silence, the silence causing an uneasy pit to form in his stomach. With three sisters, Two brothers, his parents as well as his Nonna and Nonno, the silence was something rarely found in the Williams household. 

Upon entering the living room, his stomach lurched, vomit burning his oesophagus as it tried to force its way up to his throat. Before him laid his family members, they were all in variously butchered and bloody states. There were body parts flung around the room, blood splatters coating each wall of the spacious room. Their bodies were almost unrecognisable in the state they had been left. 

Danny remembers the agony tearing apart at his insides. The pain of losing everyone he loved in one day. The horrifying realisation that they had suffered for hours mentally and physically before death finally found them. The O'Sullivans calling card placed proudly amongst the carnage enraged him. 

The first thing he had done was call Rachel, his wife at the time. She had been quick to divorce him concerned over her's and Grace's safety. Danny couldn't fault her for that. What he could blame her for was the fact that barely a month after their separation, she married another man and relocated to Hawaii with his daughter. Danny was fuming and rightfully so.

A loud knock on the front door broke him from his upsetting reverie. Glancing out the window once more he noticed that sky was now high in the late morning sky. He ran down the stairs in a rush to get the door. 

He slammed the door open before him stood a nervous and twitchy looking Steve. Steve too looked as though he hadn't slept much after their previous meeting. Looking at the man before him in his fatigued state, Danny felt sympathy for the man bubbling up. Before remembering Steve had been deceiving him since the day they met.

Steve blushed as he took in Danny's form the man had a tight-fitted pair of jogging bottoms slung low on his hips revealing the deep V of his hips, a thin patch of blonde hair snaking it way below his waistline, his chest uncovered the sun reflecting off the pale skin. The golden hair that adorned his chest glinting in the sunlight. His usual bright blue eyes dulled with tiredness. Steve couldn't help but think the man looked breathtakingly beautiful, his hair unstyled, strands of his golden locks falling across his sweat-dampened forehead. Steve wanted to lean in and press a gentle kiss to the man' plump pink lips. He craved the feeling of Danny's lips pressed to his. Not for the first time, Steve found himself wishing he could be truthful with Danny. 

Danny looked on in confusion as Steve's eyes blatantly tracked over his body a soft blush rising high on his cheeks, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Finally feeling a cool breeze brush past his bare skin Danny realised he had forgotten to put a shirt on. his bare chest on display to Steve. A man who had not only lied to him but who was also still a student of his. Clearing his throat awkwardly to catch Steve'ss attention "do you intend to stand out here all day?" Danny asked sarcastically, a deep frown marring his face. 

Steve shakes his head, stiltedly stepping closer to Danny urging the man to move further into the house. Danny ushered him hurriedly into the living area of his home before taking his leave to put on a shirt. He fleetingly thought of getting adequately dressed but quickly discarded that idea. Danny had no desire to impress Steve. At least he could pretend his mouth didn't water over the thought of his student touching him intimately. He may not be a good man, but he would never stoop so low as to become involved with a student no matter how enticing they may be. 

Using Danny's absence as an excuse to snoop, Steve slowly made his way around the room. The room was large two floor to ceiling solid maple bookshelves made up the back wall. In front of the luxurious deep red sofa, a flat-screen tv hung on the wall. On its left, a glass cabinet filled with various liquors, beside the cabinet was a small crystal table filled with multiple glasses as well as an ice bucket and a cocktail shaker. Pushed into the far corner on the right of the tv was a grand desk, the markings on the legs of the piece leading Steve to believe it was an antique. The gold handles contrasting with the deep reddish-brown of the wood. Finally sinking comfortably into the sofa steve waited for Danny to make an appearance. 

Danny stood leant against the frame of the delicate archway that connects the hallway to the living room. He intently watches Steve's every move as he peruses every filled space of the sparsely decorated room. Danny finds himself wanting to chuckle over the man's blatant curiosity. " Are you done?" Danny asks after watching the man get comfortable on his large sofa. Danny can't help but think steves long-form looks as though it belongs here, in his home. 

Steve startles sitting bolt upright his eyes blown wide and heart beating erratically. Steve watches as Danny looks at him, curiously as if he is a puzzle to be figured out. "Sorry, it has been a while since anyone has managed to sneak up on me," Steve mutters his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Although he shouldn't be shocked considering Danny's training. 

Danny watches him consideringly "and why is that Steven?" he asks, Steve swallows slowly, his throat constricting with anxiety. Danny glides his way across the room, confidence emanating from him. He sits down beside Steve, staring him down as he patiently awaits his answer. 

Steve looks down to where his hands lay in his laps entwined with each other in a white-knuckled grip. " Look okay I will tell you what you want to know but after I do need your help with this course. I have to pass," he states a false edge of worry to his tone. Danny nods giving a non-committal hum that steve takes to mean he is still willing to help him. Truth is he can't afford to lose out on these sessions. his one on one tutoring will be the only way to gain the information he needs. " My name is Steve McGarrett." he starts. Danny's mouth turns down into a worried frown. 

"So I was working when I got the call informing me that my father had been murdered by some gang or whatever. they believe I might be in danger so as a part of my witness protection, they sent me to college, hoping no one would think to look there." Steve lies easily. He has spent more years then he would care to admit lying to others. 

Danny coughs nervously, the subtle tremor in his hands unnoticeable to anyone but steve. He doesn't look like a guilty man. Which leads steve to believe he may not be the one who murdered his father, but the nervous tremor means he does know something. "as for why no one sneaks up on me well.." Steve pauses turning to Danny with a predatory smile "I happen to be a Navy Seal, or at least I was." he frowns, his brows furrowing in sadness. 

Danny sinks his head into his hands. Of course, the son of John McGarrett would be a Navy Seal. He just can't catch a break. Danny knows the bast thing he can do right now is to push everything to the back of his mind, start the tutoring sessions and keep his distance from Steve McGarrett. "so G.I. Joe, shall we crack on with studying?" Danny chuckles nervously. 

Steve shakes his head, trying to bite back the fond smile threatening to spill. "He was army Danny; I'm navy. Our uniform is much hotter." he teases, throwing a wink at Danny before standing up waiting for the man to direct him to where they would be studying. 

Danny splutters over the comment. Images of steves hair dripping water as a black wet suit clinging to his body like a second skin. His face flushed with exertion. Danny's veins are thrumming with desire for this man. his pupils dilate almost consuming the blue of his eyes. Steves self-assured knowing smirk effectively breaking him from his lust-filled trance. "sorry bud but I'd take a soldier over any day any day." Danny states a subtle sway as he walks away, leaving steve standing slack-jawed behind him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry, this update took me so long! Chapter six is finally here! I hope you all enjoy please comment and let me know what you think.

Steve and Danny sat around a small circular table. The metallic frame of the table encasing a tabletop made of polished black marble. Contrary to its size, the piece was striking due to its elegantly sleek look. Danny haphazardly threw a pile of textbooks onto the marble top, looking over to Steve. As Danny turned to face steve one of his muscular thighs gingerly pressed against his, Steve drew in a sharp shaky breath, the blonde man's thigh barely pressed to his. However, Steve could feel the heat from the man's body seeping into his. Steve sat tense as he realised how close they were sitting any slight movement, and they'ed find themselves wedged together. Their bodies barely an inch apart as they crowded around the small table to study. The light in the room dim as storm clouds encaptured the bright light of the afternoon sun. 

Danny watched as Steve lost himself to his mind. He watched as Steve's eyes flickered between their bodies his brow furrowed in confusion. Danny bit into the supple flesh of his bottom lip while fighting the urge to smooth out the furrow of Steves brow with the rough pad of his thumb. Danny twisted his body, gripping Steve gently under his chin using his thumb and forefinger, he raised Mcgaretts face until clouded green locked with icy blue. "You okay?" Danny asked their intimate position causing the blonde's pulse to quicken, his throat suddenly dry, sitting cursing himself for getting into this position as he waits for Steve's reply. Confusion floods through Danny as he contemplates why holding Steve in such an intimate way felt natural to him. 

Steve nods, unable to form words, his throat constricting. He can hear the blood rushing in his ears as his heart thuds in anticipation. Danny's warm breaths fluttering across his saliva dampened lips. Steve's tongue flicks out to lick his lips nervously; he watches transfixed as Danny's eyes trace the movement. He swallows harshly his saliva feeling dry as it travels down his parched throat. 

Danny leans in closer lost in the sensation of steves warm breaths mingling with his own, his eyes locked on Steve's spit slicked lips. He releases his hold on Steve's chin the pad of his thumb brushing across McGarrett's bottom lip. Danny delights in the breathy gasp pulled from the other man as his lips part. The gravity of the situation not yet dawning on Danny as he craves to close the distance between himself and Steve. 

Thunder booms in the distance, lightning illuminating the room. Danny jerks away startled by the erupting storm. His lust-fueled daze was slowly receding, leaving his mind clear. "water!" Danny exclaims abruptly pulling himself from his chair, knocking it over in his haste to leave the room. 

Once in the kitchen, he presses his forehead firmly against the cold metal of his fridge, the coolness of the metal, helping to alleviate the warmth of his flushed face. He draws in a deep shuddering breath his body taut with tension. His chest constricts with rising anxiety. His mind a turbulent mess of thoughts. He had no space in his life for an ex-navy seal. He couldn't risk falling in love again, not after having his heart shattered by Rachel. 

Steve entered the kitchen watching in concern as Danny struggled for breaths, he firmly against the fridge. "Danny.." he whispered warning the man of his presence he kept his voice barely above a whisper in an attempt to avoid startling the man in his panicked state. placing his hand gently on Danny's shoulder, turning him so that they were facing each other, Danny had his eyes screwed shut drawing in forced breaths. "Danny, hey cmon look at me." He placed one of his warm palms firmly against Danny's stubbled cheek, his thumb stroking soothingly over the blonde's cheekbone. 

Danny slowly unscrewed his eyes, his anxiety-filled eyes meeting McGarrett's worried ones. The booming thunder mere background noise as the men stood gazing at each other unwaveringly the occasional crackle of lightning illuminating the storm darkened room. A warm smile softened Steve's features as Danny's breaths became less frantic and harsh. "I should get some water," Danny whispered, unwilling to break the moment. Time seemingly paused as they watched each other, warmth filling the chests of both men. Danny hesitantly placed his hand atop steves larger one where it rested against his cheek. "You should let go," Danny states, finding himself reluctant to lose the soothing heat of steves body close to his. 

Steve hopes he was right in hearing the slight waver of disappointment in Danny tone as he pulls the smaller man closer until their foreheads press flush together. "Yeah, I probably should." Steve pauses a large arm encircling Danny's waist pulling their bodies closer together till barely any space remained to separate the two men. " But I don't think I want to," he states slowly moving to close the gap between their lips. 

"Steve," Danny mutters breathlessly placing one hand firmly against Steve's chest to stop him from moving closer, Danny turns his head to the side the sizzling tension between them stifling. " I can't do this steve," Danny states chewing on his bottom lip nervously as he waits for steve to pull away. the larger man holds steady his arm instinctively tightening around Danny's waist. " Please, Steve, let go." Danny pleads uncurling Steve's arm from its perch around his waist with careful hands. 

Steve steps away allowing Danny to move. " I'm sorry, Danny." he apologises, feeling guilty for pulling Danny into an uncomfortable situation. Danny scuttles off to the sink, making himself busy with pouring them two glasses of water. Steve watches as Danny mutters under his breath before shaking his head and turning on his heels and crossing the short distance back to the fridge. 

"Beer?" Danny asks, pulling two bottles from the fridge and offering one out to steve. He takes the beverage without hesitation taking to quick swigs to moisten his mouth before nodding his head in thanks. Danny gestures with his head for steve to follow him as he makes his way out of the kitchen. 

Danny loses himself to his thoughts as he moves through his house on autopilot steve following close behind him. The feeling of steves body pressed to his burnt into his memories. He feels the urge to have the larger man's body pressed to his again like an unceasing itch. Danny opens the front door, latching it so they can sit outside without the worry of being locked out. Settling himself into the swing chair on the covered porch, he waits for Steve to sit beside him. 

Danny turns to him a soft smile gracing his lips. " I've always loved this type of weather," Danny states as he looks out at the swirling angry grey clouds. Rain falling from the sky as lightning paints the dark sky in shades of gold, the angry roar of thunder comforting to Danny. " I grew up in New Jersey, I miss home daily, but days like this make me feel closer to home," Danny says a fond note to his voice, his smile brightening the dreary day. Steve finds himself wanting to be the reason Danny smiles like this. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Steve asks confused, moments ago Danny was pushing him away and now the man is sharing personal information with him. Steve felt as though knowing this man was going to give him emotional whiplash, but he didn't want it to stop. Danny intrigued him; steve wanted Danny in unfamiliar ways. He had never been the type to crave intimacy. However, with Danny, Steve wanted to pull the man close, itched to hold him. He wanted to be Danny's comfort, the person he came to with his problems, the person he trusted. 

Danny shook his head " I don't know " he stated, sharing with steve came easily, the man's presence beside him strangely comforting. He knew practically nothing about the man only hours ago he found out steve had been lying about his identity; however, Danny felt as though he could trust him. Danny knew this would get messy, the man would still be grieving his father's death, and he was bound to hear the whispers of Danny's involvement with John McGarrett. But right here as the rain fell Danny found himself not wanting to worry about the future; he just wanted to stay here in this moment. "how did you get here earlier?" Danny questions noticing there wasn't another car parked in the drive. 

Steve scratched at the back of his neck nervously "ah... yeah I walked." he stated regret lacing his tone as he took in the horrible weather. A soft giggle escaped Danny, he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, mortified at the sound. Steve threw his head back in laughter. Danny took his time to trace the long expansive of steves exposed neck as he lost himself in laughter. Danny wanted to taste the skin there; he wanted to watch as steve threw his head back in pleasure. Danny coughed, trying to clear his head of the images conjured by his mind. 

"I have a spare room." he offers the thought of letting steve walk home in this, causing a spark of worry to form. However, Danny couldn't bring himself to provide steve with a ride the thought of the man spending the night tucked away in Danny's spare room to enticing to pass up. Steve accepted the offer without hesitation warmth flooding through him over the prospect of spending his night with Danny. The two men sat silently staring out at the stormy scene before them as they took comfort in the feeling of each others warmth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy. Comment and let me know what you think!

Steve dressed eagerly, the memories of his peaceful night spent with Danny still fresh in his mind. Ever since the night, they spent together Steve had been anxiously awaiting another chance to see the man. The night had been relaxing; he hadn't felt so at peace since before the passing of his mother. Steve was unused to having a full night of sleep. Usually, he is on constant high alert, and the smallest of sounds will wake him from his sleep. Steve spent many restless nights in war-torn countries anticipating attacks, since coming home rest evaded him, and when it would finally come, torturous nightmares would plague him. However, while at Danny's he managed a full night of rest, nightmares seeming like a distant memory. He felt so at ease that he slept until Danny came to wake him so they could have breakfast together before Danny left for work. 

Steve struggled for days to rid himself of the pesky thoughts of how it felt to be so close to the other man. He found himself desperately missing his company. Finding himself unable to stop from counting down the days until their next tutoring session. Steve had managed to pass the days rather quickly with regular check-ins with agent Kaye, and agent Noshimuri he'd relayed to them the slow-moving progress he was making. He didn't have any valuable information to share with them yet still working on gaining entry into Danny's life. The thought of using Danny and breaking his already tenuous trust sent a pang of hurt through his chest. 

He shook the thoughts from his mind, packing the stuff necessary for a study session before setting out to search for the keys to his truck. The shrill ringing of his phone breaking through the empty silence of his house, interrupting his hurried search. "Hello?" Steve answers gruffly, mind occupied as he frantically searches his home worried about being late. 

"Hey, Steve, its Danny I was just calling to let you know that when you arrive the door will be unlocked so just come straight in," Danny states, Steve finally finds his keys wedged underneath one of the many cabinets furnishing his living room. 

Steve holds the phone between his ear and shoulder as he leaves the house, locking the door and making his way to the truck ready to go. "Um okay Danny, well I'm on my way so I will see you shortly." Steve ends the call after hearing Danny mutter a hasty goodbye the blonde sounding distracted. Steve made his way to Danny's on autopilot his mind a swirl of thoughts, concern creeping in. Steve had become used to Danny's cheery nature, hearing him so distracted and monotone on the phone worrying to Steve. He didn't let himself dwell on the fact that he knew Danny so well after only a couple of weeks. 

Steve lets himself in exploring the downstairs area in search of Danny. Not finding him in any of the rooms, Steve's concern begins to soar. He pulls his Glock .37 from his backpack. Glad for the Seals ruthlessly drilling into him to never be without a weapon. He worries his lower lip as he begins to creep up the stairs. First, he checks in the bathroom, but still no sign of Danny. He systematically makes his way through the rooms lining the upstairs portion of Danny's home, not finding the man. Finally getting to the main bedroom, Steve pushes it open slowly his head emerging from around the side of the door. "Danny" he calls nervously. Steve hears a deep guttural groan in response, causing him to rush into the room.

Assessing the room for threats and finding none Steve is quick to close the distance between himself and Danny, tucking the barrel of his gun into the waistband at the back of his pants. Even from a distance, Steve can see the considerable bruising adorning Danny's knuckles. Steve crouches before Danny, bringing them to eye level. "Danny? Hey, what happened?" Steve asks his voice quietly bewildered as he takes Danny's hand into his, he runs his eyes over the bruising inspecting it, ensuring there is no sinister damage. During his inspection, he notices a small black cross tattooed on the skin, joining his thumb to his finger. 

Danny lifts his head from where it rests in his palm. "Don't ask," Danny states his tone, leaving no room for Steve to argue. Danny moves to stand gently, pushing Steve's shoulder to urge the man to step away. The gentle way in which steve holds Danny's hand in his own felt unnerving to Danny. He had been cornered on his way home from the compound late last night, at least five men from what he could tell. Danny could usually hold his own but caught off guard by five well-trained fighters to his measly one, he didn't stand a chance. 

Steve watched Danny intently, noticing every flinch and quiet groan as he tried to stand. Steve gently pushed him back towards where he had been perched previously on the edge of the bed. Making quick work of sitting the man down. "Look you don't have to tell me what happened, but at least let me help you." Danny nodded stiltedly. Steve gave him a warm smile, happiness warming him over the fact that Danny felt comfortable around him while in such a fragile state. 

Danny pointed in the direction of the bathroom Steve had searched earlier in his attempt to find the blonde. " First aid kit is in there." Danny's nerves making themselves known as his voice comes out shaky when he tries to speak. He draws in a deep breath, trying to keep his composure. Thoughts of Steve's hands wandering his chest, breaking his tenuous control. The idea of his eyes focused on Danny's bruise littered chest threatening to break his composure. 

Steve came back into the room, looking Danny over as his mind worked to figure out the best position to treat his wounds. "Um... Could you lay on your back?" Steve asks his face, flushing nervously. 

Danny chuckles at Steve's nerves, an adorable flush staining his cheeks. Danny moves back to lay his head on the pillows before looking over to Steve. finding him stood frozen as he rakes his eyes over his body, his pupils dilating. " Well?" Danny asks sarcastically, pulling Steve from his daze. 

Steve nods, compelling his body to move, Steve swallowed harshly as he approached the bed. Steves's legs feel wobbly as he throws one of his long legs over Danny's hips, straddling the man for a better vantage point to treat the wounds and bruises. 

Danny's hands instinctively shoot up to grab Steve's hips in an attempt to steady the man as he rights himself above Danny. His large thighs encasing Danny's delicate hips. The light of the morning sun casting an ethereal glow silhouetting Steve as he hovers above Danny. He itches to glide his hand over the sensitive skin of Steve's hips but manages to restrain himself. "My chest," he whispers, informing Steve of where the brunt of the damage was located. 

Steve nods his voice lost to him as he stares down at the man below him. The sight something out of a fantasy. Danny's body pliant beneath him as his shaking hands reach up to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Steve slowly makes his way through the buttons uncovering Danny's chest inch by torturous inch. The tremors running through his hands, never ceasing. As Steve pulls the shirt away to reveal Danny's chest in its entirety, Steve gasps in shock. "God, Danny," he mutters sadly, aching with sadness over what Danny must have experienced having this amount of damage inflicted upon him. 

Gentle fingertips trace over Danny's torso, a shiver running through his body as he lays beneath Steve. The man's warm fingertips exploring the expanse of his injured torso. A breathy moan escapes him as Steve's calloused fingertips trail above his waistband, making their way over the sensitive skin of his exposed hips. "Steve..." He breaths out into the intimately charged air between them. 

"Sorry" Steve whispers ceasing his slow exploration of Danny's body to grab the salve sitting beside him. Scooping the gloopy cream onto his fingers, he begins to rub the balm onto the many bruises littering Danny's chest with feather-light touches. "Who did this?" Steve asks his eyes, never leaving Danny's chest as he continues to work. 

Danny frowns unsure why Steve appears to be so worried about him, it had been a long time since anyone was concerned over his well being. Chin and Kono often worried for him, but their worry was out of a sense of duty, they fretted over him because he was their boss and without him, their family would crumble, they didn't honestly care for him. Steve, on the other hand, his worry came from an unselfish place, a place filled with care for Danny. " I can't tell you, I'm sorry," Danny tells the man regretfully, his heart urging him to be truthful with Steve but Danny couldn't let the man get swept up in the shit storm he calls life. Danny refused to be the reason someone targeted steve. 

Steve levels Danny with one of his well-practised glares "and why the hell, not Danny?" Steve questions angrily, he sits above Danny fury running through his veins like wildfire. "I know more then you think I do, so tell me who the fuck did this!" Steve exclaims the air between the two men turning volatile. 

Danny pushes steve forcefully from his perch over him, " and just what the hell do you think you know?" Danny asks his anger rising by the second "huh Steve? what secrets are you hiding?" Danny asks his voice venomous as he spits the words out. 

Steve shakes his head in frustration, moving to stand, he stands inches from Danny, staring at the man bubbling with anger before him. " This isn't about me" he states putting some distance between himself and Danny before he added to the injuries making a home on Danny's body. 

"Like hell, it isn't" Danny shouts furious over the way Steve is acting. The man comes into Danny's life, all sweet and caring. He lies to Danny for days and then has the nerve to say he knows more then Danny thinks he does. "Just what do you think you know Steve?" Danny waits for an answer his body high strung with tension. 

Steve steps back into Danny's space, forcing the man to walk backwards until his knees collide with the bed, causing him to fall onto the soft mattress. He lays sprawled out as Steve encroaches on him threateningly. Steve leans over his arms, bracketing Danny's head to lean in. His hot breath fanning over Danny's ear " I know who you are Danny Williams" he whispers before pulling up to face Danny once again. They lock eyes before Steve speaks once more " I'm not scared of you, you know nothing about me but I know everything about you." he states his lips tantalisingly close to Danny's as he speaks. 

Danny lays below Steve both men thrumming with anger, refusing to break their gaze, Danny refuses to yield to the larger man. Steve has him laid out in a vulnerable position, but Danny won't let himself cower under the man. " You need to leave," Danny states, putting a firm hand to Steve's chest, preventing the man from coming any closer. Danny can feel arousal mixing with his anger, any more time spent in Steve's vicinity in this state and they were bound to do something they would both regret. 

Steve pulls away awareness flooding him. Guilt begins to consume him over the way he has acted. Danny was injured and vulnerable, and Steve has taken his anger out on the already hurt man. Not only did he let his rage consume him, but he nearly took advantage of Danny's weakened state. "Danny, I'm sorry." He apologises. 

"Leave" Danny demands unwelcome tears springing to his eyes. His body aching painfully from the fall onto the bed. He resolutely turns away from Steve, unwilling to let the man see him cry. He was ignorant for letting Steve into his life even after the man had lied to him. The man lied once and has obviously still been lying to him. Danny listens to Steve's retreating footsteps waiting for the sound of the front door closing before he slides to floor, letting himself fall apart.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys! Comment and let me know what you think, if you notice any mistakes please let me know. if anyone has anything they would like to see in the story comment and let me know or you can message me on tumblr @Queenxo!

Danny sits lost in thought, a forgotten glass of whisky clenched tightly in his warm palm, condensation slowly streaking down the exterior of the glass. Danny's mind is an unbalanced mess of thoughts, all of them pertaining to a certain tall and ruggedly handsome man. 

Danny has been sat for an innumerable amount of hours lost in his mind, as in hand analysing every moment shared with steve in the short amount of time he had known the other man. There was no doubt Steve had awoken something within Danny that the man had previously believed to be long gone. The previous week had flown by in a colourless blur, days merging without Steves company to look forward to. He briefly remembered seeing steve in his classes; however, he had been unable to focus on the man knowing even the shortest of glimpses would have his resolve crumbling. Danny knew Steve couldn't be trusted yet he still yearned to be close to the man, he desperately missed the musky pine scent that clung to the other man's skin, the way his eyes would light up in childish delight when he riled Danny up, Danny was overwhelmed by just how much he missed the man. 

Steve had lied to him effortlessly on multiple occasions, and now one more secret had been revealed to Danny. There were a few reasons for anyone to know Danny's underworld connections. One of those reasons would be that Steve is working with the FBI to break open his airtight cover story. The FBI had been on his tail long before he moved to Honolulu. However, Danny was careful, his many years of service ensuring he would remain hidden, they had nothing on him and they never would. Danny wouldn't be surprised to learn the FBI had stooped low enough to be using another person to lure him in, in truth it may have worked had Steve not been such a god awful liar. Another viable way for Steve to know about his mafia connections would be if the man belonged to another mafia. However, this was unlikely as Danny was careful to make sure he knew all his enemies and allies in the underground world. Danny had lived in this world for long enough now to spot a mafia member, and Steve didn't strike him as the type to be caught in Honolulu's seedy underbelly. 

A reckless amount of drinks later Danny found himself parked outside Steve's house, he sat in his silver Camaro door swung open, head pressed to the flesh warmed leather of his steering wheel, his cheeks flushed with alcohol. The sound of rain pattering against his window calming his racing heart as he attempts to regain enough control of his body to make it out of his car. 

"Danny?" The deep rumble of Steves questioning tone breaking through his alcohol-fuelled daze. Steves brow was furrowed in concern as he approached Danny as though the blonde was a skittish creature in need of care. "Danno?" Steve asks again coming to kneel at Danny's side rain darkening his Grey jogging bottoms and white t-shirt becoming saturated with water leaving his tanned torso on display. 

"Babe" Danny slurred one of his unsteady hands coming up to furrow the crease between Steves brows. Danny smiled down at the man kneeling in wet mud dopily. Steve looked breathtaking, messy strands of hair plastered to his forehead, pink tongue darting out to lick stray raindrops from his lips. Danny wanted to run his tongue across those supple lips; he wanted to taste Steve in the most intimate ways. The moon was glowing softly overhead bathing Steve in an ethereal light. "Beautiful..." Danny mutters absentmindedly as his glazed over eyes staring into Steves intense ones. The pad of Danny's thumb stroking gently across Steves sharp cheekbone. 

Danny slowly moves to close the distance between their mouths, his lips tingling with every warm breath that ghosts the sensitive skin of his parched lips. Danny breaks his eyes away to meet Steves conflicted ones. "Danno..." Steve says breathily gripping Danny's upper arms firmly to hold the blonde in place as he moves to distance them. "I think we should go inside" Steve states beginning to manoeuvre the unsteady man into his house. 

Sitting Danny down on his sofa, Steve moves to get the man a glass of water, hoping to begin flushing the unhealthy amount of alcohol from his system. Guilt welled up inside steve at the thought he may be the reason Danny was in this state. Steve may have accepted this job in the hopes of making Danny suffer for murdering his father, but Steve knew Danny now, just like he knew Danny wasn't the one responsible for his father's death. 

Danny had let his walls down around Steve and Steve saw the blonde man's heart. Danny was a kind soul who cared more for others; then he did himself; he was a man plagued by his past and suffering in silence. Danny was rarely ever seen without an infectious smile splitting his face. Steve had grown to adore Danny Williams. This last week without the man unbearable. The thought of causing Danny harm, breaking his heart more than the death of his father. Steve couldn't bare to be the reason for Dannys barely concealed pain. 

Steve entered the living room, finding Danny with his head buried in the palm of his hands, blonde hair falling in messy tufts over his fingers. Steve softly padded over to Danny, placing a cold glass of water on the coffee table before moving to sit in the unoccupied space beside the blonde. "you okay?" Steve asks softly into the stillness between them, the tension in the room stifling. 

"I'm just peachy Steven, thank you for asking" Danny whips his head up to level Steve with a cold glare causing the other man to wince. Steve opens his mouth to respond; however, is swiftly cut off by Danny. "No, don't say anything, there is nothing you could say to make this better." Danny draws in a shaky breath the warm buzz of alcohol fading, leaving him angry and frustrated. Danny could still feel the effects of the alcohol coursing through his veins; however, the pleasing sensations had evaporated. 

"Why did you come here then, Danny?" Steve asks his frustration was becoming evident; he wasn't frustrated with Danny merely the situation they were in. He knew the blame would fall on him after all he had been the one deceiving the other man; it had been steve trying to wriggle his way into Danny's life, not the other way around. Steve watched as Danny wrestled with himself over the answer to Steves question. "Why, Danny?" Steve whispered his voice was breaking like it hadn't since puberty. 

"I don't know; I had too much to drink" Danny stated trying to distance himself from Steve mentally, even while heavily intoxicated all his thoughts, all his actions still led him back to the man. "I should go," Danny states, moving to stand. 

Steve grabs Danny's wrist in a bruising grip. "That is such bullshit Danny don't lie to me." Steves tone is stern as he attempts to tame his emotions. McGarrett men didn't show weakness. He couldn't allow Danny to see how broken and raw he currently felt. 

Danny rips his wrist from Steves grip paying the ache no mind as he stands, Danny angrily paces across the room, his cheeks red with anger, his breaths heavy puffs of hot air. "Don't lie to you?" Danny spits venomously, Steve sits rigid in his seat, fighting the urge to twitch nervously he was a highly trained Navy Seal yet Danny Williams angry threatened to break him. "God, how dare you steve, How fucking dare you!" Danny yelled his temper reaching breaking point " You have done nothing but lie to me!" Danny stares at steve anger burning behind his striking blue eyes. Steve watches guiltily as tears glisten in the blonde man's eyes. 

"Yet you still tried to kiss me!" Steve yells back angrily, the pained look on Danny's face as all colour drains from his face making Steve wish he could take the words back. Danny turns away from Steve, so the taller man is unable to see his expression.

"Danny..." Steve whispers saddened, lost for words; he never meant for things to turn out like this. Steve had been assigned a job; he had to find out who murdered his father he never expected he'd fall for the criminal he was investigating. Their lives weren't compatible, and yet Steve knew he couldn't just let Danny walk away from him. Investigation be damned hed grown to care about this man, and Steve McGarrett did not give up easily. "Danno I'm sorry" Steve continues standing from his position on the couch. 

"I cant damnit Steve I can't trust you!" Danny yells brokenly slamming his fist into the wall, searing pain splitting through his knuckles, the skin breaking on contact. Danny drops his hand to his side, allowing it to swing lifelessly beside his thigh as he leans his head against the wall in defeat. His pulse throbs through his hand as bruising and swelling begin to take hold. 

Steve speeds over to Danny's side, dropping to his knees, taking Danny's injured hand into his. "God Danny, why did you do that?" Steve asks a manic edge to his voice as he cradles Danny's hand softly in his own. Steve carefully assess the damage. Steve stands up, using his index finger to urge Dannys face up and away from the wall it is pressed against. "We need to go to the bathroom, Danny." 

Danny remains docile as Steve manoeuvres him to the bathroom, attached to his bedroom. Danny's heart rate was thudding heavily in his chest as he fights to keep his eyes from straying to the personal item littering the taller man's bedroom. Steve's hands sweat nervously as he leads Danny through his room. Once in the bathroom, both men sigh in relief once in the tiled bathroom. 

Steve pushes Danny down to sit on the hard edge of the bathtub. "I'm going to clean your hand now, okay?" Steve asks, waiting for the man to consent to the care before continuing. Steve grabs a cloth, soaking it with warm water before dabbing gently at the spilt blood covering the man's knuckles. 

Danny watches wordlessly as Steves brow furrow in concentration, his bottom lip gripped firmly between his teeth. "Why are you doing this?" Danny asks his voice barely more than a croak when he finally speaks. 

Steve looks up confused "I care about you, Danny" Steve states before quickly turning back to his previous task, attempting to undermine the emotion bared in that simple sentence. "Look, why don't we go to sleep, we can talk about everything in the morning." Steve desperately wants to escape the room any emotion fuelled conversations for as long as he is able. 

"Yeah you're right I should head home" Danny gets up to stand releasing a yawn as he stretches out his tired muscles. Steve stares intently as Danny's rumpled shirt pulls upwards revealing a sliver of the barely healed pale skin hidden beneath it. Steve unthinkingly reaches a hand out, stroking gently along the rough edge of one of the many scabs adorning Danny's torso. Danny jumps in surprise as the rough pads of Steve's fingertips brush across the sensitive skin of his torso. 

Steve feels as a shiver runs through Danny goosebumps rising across his pale flesh. "Stay, ill take the couch" Danny begins shaking his head, knowing spending the night with Steve wouldn't be wise. " C'mon Danny, you're still drunk, and we need to talk in the morning anyway." Danny finds himself unable to fight Steve on this; he was too tired to fight. The thought of climbing into Steves large bed alluring, wrapping himself in the comforting scent of the other man. 

Both men stand nervously in the middle of Steves room, the larger man directing Danny to where he can find a change of clothes. Danny opens Steves middle draw grabbing out a short sleeve Navy Blue t-shirt with the Navy Seal crest on adorning the breast of the shirt. Making quick work of undressing himself he pulls the shirt on, the hem resting against his upper thigh the edge of his black kelvin Klien boxers exposed.

Steve turns around once he hears Danny's soft footfalls as the man collects his clothing and bundles them in the rickets wooden armchair sat in the corner of his room. Steves breath catches in his chest as he drinks in the sight of Danny. His seal team shirt is hanging loosely off the man's body, the dark colour highlighting the pale skin beneath it. Steve desperately wants to snake a hand under the shirt, fingertips dancing over soft, sensitive skin. 

Steve pulls the edge of the duvet up to allow Danny to burrow his way under it. Steve struggles to tear his eyes away as Danny's blonde locks sprawl over his pillow. Steves cock twitches, the sight of Danny laying in his bed fueling inappropriate fantasies. Steve begins to leave before Danny's voice breaks through the silent room. "There's enough room for two" Danny states his eyes silently pleading Steve to stay. 

"You sure?" Steve asks hesitantly, tension still running high between the two tired men. 

"Just get in Steve" Danny huffs shuffling to the other side of the be, leaving space for Steve to lay beside him. Steve willingly obliges sliding in beside the blonde, keeping a careful distance between them. 

"Night Danno" Danny hears softly whispered into the darkness shrouded room as he feels Steves body turn away from him. Danny smiles. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Tomorrow may end the tumultuous friendship hey share, but at least he will always have this moment.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since the last update. Hope you all enjoy, please comment and let me know what you think.

Steve blinks awake lazily a supple body curled against him, a head of familiar blonde hair sprawled across his chest, a muscular thigh thrown across his waist. He could feel the gentle rhythm of Danny's breaths against his skin, the scrape of slow healing scabs as they pressed against his torso. Steve raked his eyes over Danny's sleeping form a soft smile on his face as he tenderly cards his fingers through the smaller man's sleep mussed golden locks. 

Danny stirs, his head slowly tilting up until his sleep clouded eyes meet Steves, Danny's lips pulling up into a lazy smile, Steve's heart stutters in his chest at the soft sight. Steve watches as the haze of sleep retreats from the man's blue eyes, the sleepy smile replaced with a frown as flashes of the previous night flood his mind. Danny carefully begins to extract himself from their intimate position a striking blush evident on his cheeks. "Steve" Danny breathes out; he pulls himself out of Steve's grasp easing the borrowed shirt down from where it had been rucked up in his sleep. The blonde shivers as the early morning breeze brushes against his bare arms the hairs decorating his muscular arms standing on end, the duvet still covering his bare legs. 

"I need to borrow some pants" Danny states pulling himself from beneath the duvet, exposing his legs to the crisp morning air. His fingers fiddling nervously with the hem of the borrowed shirt as he stands partially undressed in front of Steve. 

"Why?" Steve sits, his back pressed to the headboard as his eyes roam over the length of Danny's body his eyes hungrily tracing the curve of Danny's lean legs. Steve smirks his eyes dancing with amusement as Danny settles him with an unamused glare. "Second draw" Steve instructs clearing his throat, forcing his eyes from Danny's bare flesh as a blush dusts his cheeks. 

Danny pulls a pair of light grey joggers from Steves draw, quickly pulling them over his hips to cover his legs. Steve smiles fondly watching as the smaller man wiggles into the joggers. The soft material clings to Danny's thicker thighs tantalisingly, the fabric hanging loosely over his feet due to the drastic height difference. Steve's mouth dries, his saliva thick as he tries to swallow, the sight of Danny wearing his clothes, causing his cock to stir beneath the confines of his boxers. 

"I - Um, downstairs" Danny stutters out raking a nervous hand through his messy brown hair, his eyes focused on the bedroom door. Steve smirks watching the man struggle to keep his eyes anywhere but Steve's naked torso. 

"Alright Danny, I'll meet you down there" Steve responds as he stands letting the duvet fall from around his waist leaving him stood in nothing but a pair of tight black boxers. Danny's adams apple bobs with the man's harsh swallow; he can hear Danny's ragged breaths as Steve slowly advances on him. "I just need to get dressed" Steve whispers lowly, his lips brushing the blonde's ear as he slips past him into the en suite. 

"Fuck" Danny groans dragging a shaky hand over his tired face, his head pounds, the subtle light peeking from the shutters causing him to squint. He makes his way downstairs looking for painkillers to ease his horrendous hangover. 

~~~~~  
Steve leans against the kitchen doorway's wooden frame, watching as Danny shamelessly digs around his cupboards searching for something. He watches the Short man rise onto his tiptoes as he fumbles searchingly through the cabinets fixed to the wall. "Need some help?" Steve asks, his lips twisted up into an infuriating smirk, watching as the blonde startles before turning to fix Steve with an unamused glare. "What're you looking for Danny?" 

"Painkillers" The man states before turning away from Steve to continue his search. Steve lazily closes the distance between himself and Danny, the air shifting as he slips behind Danny in the small space between the counter and the kitchen island.

Steve grips Danny's hips, using his firm grip to push himself past Danny's frame. "Just need to slip past" Steve murmurs as his body presses behind the blonde, his warm breath ghosting across Danny's nape. Danny bites back an indecent moan as he feels the outline of Steve's sizeable cock brush against his arse. 

"S - Steve" Danny breathes out as the pads of Steve's fingertips dip into the sensitive flesh of his hips. Danny has to fight back the urge to whine as Steve retreats shaking a box of painkillers, the firm line of warmth he'd created between their bodies dissipating. 

Danny stands his muscles tight with anxiety; his head lowered as he draws in measured breaths. Blindly grabbing for a glass in his uneasy state the blonde knocks the desired glass from where it rests on the counter. "Fuck" the man groans under his breath as he drops into a squat, his muscular thighs straining against the borrowed grey jogging bottoms as he collects the smashed pieces. 

Steve watches transfixed as the joggers tighten, the material stretching obscenely around Danny's plump behind, the sight of the material spread taut across the firm globes sending heat coursing through Steve's veins. His heart pounds in his chest, his mouth dry, a flush high on his cheeks as arousal swirls in his stomach. 

"Ah, fuck" Danny yelps, the jagged edges of the broken glass slicing his fingertips as he frantically tries to pick up the pieces. Danny's pained yelp pulls Steves eyes from where they'd been trained on Danny's arse, the Seals eyes catching on the crimson drops dripping onto the white tiles of his kitchen floor. 

"Shit, Danny" Steve exclaims rushing over to the man who continues to collect shards of glass frantically. "Danny, hey Danno, come on man, look at me please." When Danny's manic edged blue eyes meet Steve's he pulls the blonde into an embrace cradling the man's tense body as he lowers them both to the cold tile floor, their positions making it slightly awkward and uncomfortable. Danny collapses against Steve, his smaller frame falling limply against Steves, his tense muscles relaxing, leaving the smaller man pliant in Steve's secure hold. 

With a solid, muscular forearm wrapped around the small of Danny's back for support, Steve slides two thick fingers beneath Danny's chin, gently urging the mans face up with his fingertips. Steve's eyes bore intensely into Danny's, his gaze searching as he holds Danny's body firmly against his chest. "Shit, Fuck this has got to stop happening" Danny whimpers, throwing himself from Steves lap, he stands on unsteady legs bolting from the room. 

Steve remains frozen, his arse numb against the cold tiles, his mind reeling as he replays the events of the current morning. He hears the shrill clang of his front door banging against the wall as it's pulled open aggressively; then there's silence, Steve strains his hearing listening intently for any sound, but there's nothing the house is suddenly eerily silent. The rustle of Steves joggers as he carefully stands is deafening in the jarring silence; he curses silently wishing he had his gun as he rounds the corner. 

In the open doorway, Danny stands frozen his eyes locked on a vehicle sitting across the road from Steves house. "Go back Steve" Danny whispers without turning to face the Seal. 

"What the hell, Danny?" Steve calls out to the blonde, closely observing the man, his eyes flickering between Williams and the unidentifiable car parked across the street as he slowly closes the distance between himself and the tense Mob Boss. 

"For fuck sake would you listen to me!" Danny exclaims turning to face Steve his eyes burning with fury, his cheeks dusted pink with his rising anger. Steve flinches as he hears the unmistakable sound of a gun being fired, his eyes widening in horror, as Dannys brief moment of distraction allows the shooter the chance they needed to land a clean shot on the man. Time slows as he watches Danny drop to his knees, the loud thud of the contact ringing out through the hallway, Steves blood rushes in his ears, the only sound piercing his haze is the blondes pained groan as the bullet embeds itself in his pale flesh. "Fuck, couldn't just listen to me could you" Danny chuckles humourlessly, his eyes cloudy, gaze unsteady as the searing pain rips through his biceps. 

Steve falls to his knees beside Danny; the blonde has a small hand pressed tightly to his bicep, blood trickling through the gaps in his fingers, slowly trailing down his wrist as he draws in deep unsteady breaths. "Fuck, Danny" Steve mumbles softly as he tugs his shirt off over his head. 

In his pain addled state Danny's wavering gaze falls to Steves sunkissed torso as it's exposed. Danny swallows thickly watching the sinful stretch of Steve's muscles as the man works to remove his shirt pulling it over his head. Absently Danny reaches out his blood-soaked palm falling flat against the smooth skin of Steves warm chest; Steves muscular arms flex as he bundles up the skin warmed shirt, pressing it to Danny's wound. Steve pulls Danny's hand from where it's resting against his chest, pushing it against where the t-shirt now covered the wound "Hold it here, Danny, I need you to focus." Steve commands the man, his deep voice pulling Danny from where he'd lost himself in his thoughts. 

"Steve" Danny whimpers, his brow furrowed as the pain streaks red hot through the length of his arm. Steve carefully slips one powerful arm beneath Danny's knees; the other is coming to wrap around the man's back, pulling the blonde up against his chest as he rises to stand. 

"I've got you Danno" Steve whispers against the top of Danny's head where it lays heavily against his chest. "I've got you" Steve repeats his voice cracking slightly, his usual aptitude in combat situations fleeing at the sight of the blonde hurt, as he carries the limp man up the stairs in shaky but firm arms. Steve carefully carries the man up the stairs into the en suite before gently lowering him to sit on top of the sleek white counter; his hands pressed securely to the dip of Danny's waist keeping the injured man stable. 

"Don't look at me like that" Danny whispers sadly between gritted teeth, as he readjusts his hand, the changing pressure causing a sharp sting to ring out through his torn bicep, His blue eyes peeking up at the Seal through dark lashes. Steve's lips pull into a frown his brow furrowing in confusion as he looks down, meeting Danny's gaze. 

"What?" 

"Don't look at me like you care" Danny's warm breath puffs against the naked flesh of his chest as he speaks quietly in the small space between them. Danny peels the stained t-shirt from his arm, his movements flowing with well-practised ease. 

"Let me" Steve moves to bat Danny's hand away, his hand stilling as the man's dark eyes glares up at him "Please" Steve pleads softly. Danny slowly moves his hand, allowing Steve access; his plump bottom lip pulled between his lips a thin sheen of sweat dampening his creased forehead. 

"I'm going to regret this" Danny groans shakily as he motions for Steve to take over, the corner of Steve's lips tugging up into a small smile, his large hand replacing Dannys. 

Steve places Danny's dainty hand against his broad shoulder, allowing the man's fingertips to dig into the flesh. "Just hold onto me, if you need a break, tell me," Steve instructs making sure the blonde has a stable grip before focusing back on the injury before pulling a first aid kit by the mirrored cupboard beside Danny's head. 

"What the fuck is that?" As Steve opened the medical kit; his body was incrementally shifting away from Steve's hands. Steve's eyes flit over the kit before landing on the stitching equipment. 

"It's a needle?" Steve replies his head cocked to the side as he looks between Danny and the kit, his eyes swimming with confusion, Danny almost wanted to laugh at the man's confused state. 

"Steve, most people, don't keep stitching equipment in their first aid kits" Danny states rolling his eyes at the bizarre man. Danny's eyes widen as Steve pulls out everything he needs, swallowing uneasily as he watches Steve pull out the stitch kit. "No way in hell are you giving me stitches. Nope, not happening babe." Danny protests his voice, borderline panicked. 

"What? big, bad Mob Boss can't take a couple of stitches?" Steve teases, his eyes sparkling as they meet Danny's. Danny growls lowly as the taunt leaves Steve's lips, his lips twisted up into a dry smile. 

"Fucking danger magnet" Danny groans throwing his head back to rest against the bathroom wall as Steves expert hands began cleaning the oozing wound, slight tremors running through his fingers as he tries to patch Danny up. 

"How is this my fault? I didn't shoot you" Steve snorts, the Seal pauses at every pained intake of breath the blonde takes, looking at his face to discern how much pain he can handle. Steve finds himself awed by the blonde, Danny may have some anger issues, but overall the man was soft and sweet, this version of Danny who sat clenching his jaw against the pain was every bit the Mob Boss Steve had expected upon accepting the case.

Danny laughs dryly his eyes meeting Steves as the larger man looks up to gauge how he was doing before he began stitching the injury. "Of course it's your fault they were outside your house, Steven." Danny shakes his head, messy blonde hair falling in front of his face catching on his sweat-dampened forehead. Steve silently works as he lets the information sink in, his mind churning as he debates possible reasons for what happened this morning. However, Steve struggles to concentrate as he stands bare-chested in front of Danny; his hands pressed against the warmth of the smaller man as he works. 

"Why were they outside your house, Steve?" Danny asks warily; they had touched on the subject of Steves job a few times, although Steve had avoided telling Danny the full extent of his job yet. Steve looks down at Danny sadly his face twisted into a grimace as he realises he's going to have to come clean to Danny. 

"Let's get cleaned up; we can talk about it after" Steve instructs already sliding Danny from the counter, the blonde instinctually wrapping his muscular legs around Steves bare waist. Steve's hands drop to the meat of Danny's plump arse supporting the man as he carries him over to the sink, he drowns in the sweet scent of Danny and the comforting heat his body provides. 

He slowly releases his hold on the shorter man, gently dropping his feet to the floor so he can stand in front of the sink. Steve turns Danny pulling the blonde against his body until Danny's back is pressed flush to Steve's naked torso, Steve turns on the tap, interlocking their hands under the stream of warm water. The two men watch the water turn a gentle pink as it flows down the drain, Steves large calloused hands rubbing against the soft skin of Danny's hands as they clean the sticky crimson substance from their joined hands. "Danny" Steve whispers, his breath fanning wetly across the side of Danny's neck, the larger man meeting his gaze in the mirror hung on the wall. 

"This can't happen" Danny insists quietly his darkened blue eyes trained on Steves, a warm flush high on his cheeks, Steve smirks down at him his lips just barely brushing the sensitive skin of Danny's throat with the movement. "I don't even know you" Danny states sadly his eyes falling from Steve's as he looks at their intimately woven hands, a troubled smile on his lips. 

Reluctantly Steve pulls away from Danny; his face pinched as he watches Danny steady himself without Steve to keep him balanced. Danny swallows harshly as Steve's eyes pin him with an apologetic look. "Come downstairs Danny; I'll tell you everything" Steve swears, with his head hung low the Seal drys his hands before exiting the en suite, leaving Danny staring at his golden, muscular back. 

"Fuck" Danny whispers frustratedly through gritted teeth, pressing his clammy forehead to the cold exterior of the counter, the cold grounding him, keeping the inevitable panic attack at bay for the time being. He breaths deep, calming his mind and relaxing his muscles before he makes his way downstairs to join Steve.


End file.
